


Making up

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Clack Day, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: A short slice of life of Zack and Cloud destroying a bed.





	Making up

Cloud loved rainy days.  He would never admit it to anyone because they would make lame jokes or puns that involved his name.  There was no denying how relaxed he felt when there was rain.  The tension that always seemed to sit in his shoulders would melt away and the stress of not quite being able to keep up with everyone else would be forgotten.  If only for a moment.

It made it even better that today there were in a quaint bed and breakfast in Kalm with Zack.   Not that it had been planned.  It had been a simple mission where they supposed to pick up a truck that had some supplies in it and return to Midgar.  It wasn’t even a mission that required a SOLDIER.  Cloud was pretty sure that Angeal gave it to Zack to get him out of his hair for a couple of days.

Not that he minded in the least.

The storm had been sudden, and the roads were flooded prevent them from getting out of the town.  It was a mini vacation that he didn’t know that he needed.

Zack was laid out on the bed without a stich of clothing on and sleeping soundly.  Cloud had already went down to the kitchen where a breakfast was supplied and carried it back to their room.  He ignored the looks that the other guests gave him as he filled two plates full of muffins, boiled eggs, yogurt and fruit.

They were not quiet last night.  They had been soaked when they finally found the room.  The bed was small, but it didn’t really matter when they spent the whole night either on top, under or in each other.  

“Zack,” he whispered and sat beside him on the bed.  It dipped more than it should.    He was certain that they broke the box frame.

Zack moved and grumbled something.  He twisted in his sleep and reached for him.  Cloud didn’t mind being trapped in his arms again and being pulled to his chest.  “I brought food.”

“I only want you.” 

Cloud rolled his eyes.  “Come on, Zack,” he said and pressed his hands on his wonderful chest.  Zack’s eyes were hooded, and he had a large goofy smile on his face.   His hands wandered up his side and squeezed him before wandering down to his bottom. 

“I’ll gladly come again,” Zack said.  Cloud slapped his chest as his hands squeezed his butt again.  “The road is still washed out and I want to make up for missing our last three dates.”

“Those couldn’t be helped,” Cloud answered.  He had been mad at Zack for not being able to make their last dates that they had planned.  Shin-ra was his first responsibility.  It was annoying but part of the job.  “And you made up for it last night.”

Zack had done everything to make him feel special.  He was always at his mercy but last night, being twisted, lifted and turned in positions that he didn’t know were possible was the best way to make up for it.

“There are a few more positions that we can try and then, maybe, I will have made it up to you,” Zack said and before he even knew that Zack was moving, he was flipped onto his back and was underneath the larger man.

Unfortunately, the quick action, as thrilling as it was, caused the bed to lose the last of the integrity that it had.  It collapsed underneath them with a bang that was loud enough to draw yells from the other rooms.  Zack’s face was an array of emotions that made him laugh.  “I think we need a new bed.”  Zack’s tone was so serious that it couldn’t be funnier.

“Is everything alright in there?” A knock and a voice from the door.

“Fine,” they both said at the same time.  Cloud bit his lip to try to stop laughing.

“What was the crash?”  The voice sounded like the owner of the house.

“The bed,” Zack said.  “We’ll pay for it.”  He quickly added.

“Do you need help?”

“Not at the moment!”  Zack yelled back and his wandering hand went back to his ass and massaged it.  “Give us an hour!”

“What?”  Cloud tried to say more but it was very clear that he had other plans in mind.

It took two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> For Clack day... here is my meager ( and I know its meager) offering.


End file.
